The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,903 to Griggs, issued Apr. 28, 1981 and directed to MEDICAL STAPLE MEANS, teaches and discloses a medical device for use with medical staples. In the medical area it becomes highly desirable to be able to attach soft tissue and even artificial ligaments to bone structure such as would be necessary in repairing sports related injuries, fractures, torn ligaments and such occurrences.
The prior art, especially that as afore-cited, employs a device which is somewhat cumbersome to use, relatively expensive to manufacture, and having a plurality of components that will not always insure the maintenance-free operation of the device.
The herein disclosed invention is directed to a relatively unsophisticated, inexpensive and easy-to-use medical staple device which has the versatility which allows its use under a variety of conditions and needs.